This invention relates to plumbing apparatus, more particularly to hose bib cock assemblies comprising entire water flow control valve mechanisms including seal and valve seats, and hereinafter called hose bibs or sill cocks which are placed on the exterior of buildings.
In current installation techniques of freeze resistant hose bibs or sill cocks it is a common occurrance to have the pipe twist off inside the wall as the hose bib is removed for servicing or for the installation of siding material.
It is necessary by its nature to install the hose bib or sill cock in the wall prior to finishing to permit access to the location for connecting the hose bib to the supply pipe. Frequently after completion of various stages of construction it is necessary to remove the hose bib for one reason or another, including installation of siding and occasionally for servicing of the hose bib itself for removal of rocks, stones and other debris which flows through the plumbing system of a house under construction or simply for maintenance of the hose bib valve mechanism. Unless the supply pipe remains in perfect alignment with the aperature through which the hose bib is inserted difficulties will arise in the reinstallation of the hose bib, frequently necessitating removal of some wall board or siding adjacent the hose bib so that the supply pipe can be reunited with the hose bib. The reinstallation of the hose bib "blind" also ocasionally results in cross threading of the interconection between the hose bib and the supply pipe, not infrequently resulting in leaks within the walls.